The Date to the Sakura Festival
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Sakura has bloomed into a beautiful 18 year old Kunochi. She has friends and a family but something is still missing. Will Sakura be able to fill the void that is left deep within her? What will happen when the Kazekage makes a visit to Konoha? one-shot


Hey guys!! Heres my second story!! YAY! um, well. its a gaara sakura story. and its a one shot.

Sakura has bloomed into a beautiful 18 year old Kunochi. She has friends and a family but something is still missing. Will Sakura be able to fill the void that is left deep within her? What will happen when the Kazekage makes a visit to Kohona? a one-shot

Disclaimer: --crying-- Lee I can't do it! I can't say it.

THAT IS FINE MY BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL SAKUCHERRYBLOSSOMS! I WILL SAY IT FOR YOU!

thank you Lee

SAKUCHERRYBLOSSOMS DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS

--sobs--

enjoy!

* * *

Sakura sat lazily while she waited for Naruto to finish his twelfth bowl of ramen. Team Seven were having lunch at Ichiraku's. Kakashi, Sai, and Yamoto already had left to go to their respective homes. Sakura was waiting patiently for Naruto to finish so they could train together. Sakura sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Ano, Sakura-Chan what's wrong?" The annoying blond haired nin asked her; ramen pouring out of his mouth.

"I don't know Naruto-kun, I just feel off today some how." Sakura replied quietly; seemingly to be deep in thought.

"Sakura-Chan, this isn't about Teme is it? It's been so long since he left..." Naruto said looking slightly saddened. Naruto allowed his chop sticks to lay in his near empty bowl of ramen.

"Iie, Naruto-kun. This has nothing to do with Sasuke. He has been gone for six years now, and I have already accepted the fact that he is not coming home." Sakura said, noticeably leaving the -kun suffix off of Sasuke's name.

"It feels like something different is going to happen today is all." Sakura said finally. "And I don't know if that something is good or bad."

"Oh Sakura-Chan, you worry too much. I think all you need is a good boy friend and things would be better." Naruto said, chuckling to himself just a bit.

"Hey Naruto, watch it." Sakura warned, waving a fist in the air.

Naruto "Eeeped" while jumping out of his chair, and running out of the stand. Trying to find a place to hide, he hid behind the closest person to him.

"Naruto," A familiar voice rang out, "what are you doing?"

Naruto looked up to find crimson red-headed boy looking back down to him. He was hiding behind Gaara!

"Oh, hey Gaara!" Naruto said while smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sakura's voice boomed out of the ramen stand.

"Oh shit." Naruto voice a loud. He looked at Gaara with helpless eyes, and Gaara just sighed.

"Gaara, please help me, Sakura-Chan is so scary when she gets mad!" Naruto said.

It was too late, because after Naruto said this, Sakura emerged from the stand with her fists raised. Sakura had a scary smirk to her face, and she was chuckling darkly to herself.

"Oh Naruto-kun," Sakura said darkly, "I have something to tell you."

"AH, GAARA SAVE ME!" Naruto screeched as he dove, once again, behind Gaara.

Gaara blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Was this the same pink-headed girl who could barely defend herself at the Chunin exams? How the hell could she be so scary looking?

Before Gaara was allowed to think any more, with lightning speed Sakura appeared behind Gaara and grabbed Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm really sorry. I promise I wont bring up boys again! I'm sorry..." Naruto kept apologizing. To Gaara it appeared to have fallen on deaf ears.

Sakura had a malice grin plastered on her face, she was laughing darkly. She lifted Naruto off the ground with her left hand, and brought the other one back; creating a fist. Sakura poured chakra into her right fist; making it turn a blue color, and sent it flying forward; connecting with Naruto's cheek.

Naruto went flying high into the air. He landed about 30 feet away from Gaara and Sakura. It was when Naruto landed, that Sakura first noticed Gaara's presence.

"Oh, forgive me Kazekage-sama." Sakura said, bowing lightly. "I have to make sure I didn't kill Naruto. Excuse me."

If Gaara had been anyone else besides Gaara, he would have gapped at the pink-haired girl. But because he was Gaara, he settled for just starring at her.

Sakura walked casually over to Naruto, noticing Gaara's eyes still were fixed on her. Sakura sighed, but didn't say anything. Squatting down to Naruto's level, Sakura put some chakra into her hand; making a green color. Placing it down gently on Naruto's cheek, she waited for the blond to wake up.

A few minutes went by with silence, until the blond let out a groan.

"Sakura-Chan, why do you always have to hit me so hard?" Naruto whined, as Sakura helped him up.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you should really just mind your own business." Sakura replied.

Naruto, taking a look around, noticed Gaara immediately.

"HEY GAARA!" The blond shouted while waving enthusiastically.

Gaara sighed, and shook his head. Nevertheless he still walked over to the pair, and starred openly at Sakura.

"She's gotten stronger, ne, Gaara?" Naruto asked elbowing Gaara lightly in the stomach.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said, a blush faintly adoring her cheeks.

"Hai, Naruto. Haruno has gotten a lot stronger." Gaara said monotonously.

This made Sakura blush even a deeper shade of red, and she couldn't help but too smile.

"So Gaara," Naruto asked Gaara, "what are ya doing here, buddy?"

"The Hokage has asked me to come here." Gaara replied casually. "I would not be here if she did not ask."

"Don't say that Gaara!" Naruto said. "Kohona is great man! Look at all the pretty girls we got here!"

Gaara couldn't help but look at Sakura when he said that. Her hair had grown longer since the Chunin exams; down to her shoulders. She wore a crimson red tank top that fit her curves perfectly. On the bottom, she wore a white medic-nin skirt with black shorts underneath it. Gaara couldn't help the small glint of lust that raided out of his eyes when he looked at her.

"Hai." Gaara said, still looking at Sakura, "I guess you do."

Sakura was looking at Gaara as he said this, she could see the small hint of lust coming out of his eyes, she blushed a deep shade of crimson, before suggesting something.

"Kazekage-sa-" Sakura was cut off.

"Gaara." Gaara said.

"Gaara," Sakura said, "Why don't Naruto and I escort you to Tsunade-sama's office?"

"Ah," Gaara nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Sakura smiled a bit as she lead the way. Gaara dropped back a little behind her to talk to Naruto. Naruto was rabbling on about something or another until Gaara interrupted him.

"Does she belong to anyone?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"What?" Naruto asked completely clueless.

"Does she belong to anyone?" Gaara asked again, this time a little more agitatedly.

"Who?" Naruto asked. "Oh, you mean Sakura-Chan?" Gaara just nodded. "Oh no. Sakura's not going out with anybody Gaara. She doesn't even like the teme any more, if you'd believe it!"

Gaara nodded his head, taking all the information the talkative blond was telling him.

"I don't even think Sakura-Chan has given out her first kiss." Naruto continued on rather loudly.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura's voice wasn't too far ahead. "I can hear you."

Naruto stopped eyes wide. He looked up to see that Sakura had turned around and was glaring daggers at the poor fox-boy. She raised her right fist, and was trying to force it into the ground when sand stopped her.

"AHH SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE SO SCARY!" Naruto screamed while diving behind Gaara.

Gaara sighed, but walked up to Sakura. He took a look at her, before pressing his chapped lips against her soft ones. After a few minutes, Gaara let his sand go of her arm, and looked into her eyes.

Stunning jade met sparkling emerald, and Sakura couldn't help but think that time had stopped. Well, that is until a loud blond made himself known.

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted out loud. "YOU KISSED SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Ah, Naruto, I did." Was Gaara's reply while he let go of Sakura. "Now, to the Hokage's building, if you please."

Naruto just nodded, and him and Gaara walked away, leaving a very dazed and confused Sakura standing in the middle of the street.

_**In the Hokage's Office**_

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" Naruto's loud voice boomed through the Hokage's door as a bunch of hurried knocks were also heard.

"What do you want Naruto-baka?" Tsunade asked, signaling him to come in. He did so, but to her surprise, a red-headed kazekage entered with him.

"Tsunade-san." Gaara's greeting was formal, and flat.

"Gaara-san." Tsunade said. "I'm glad you could make it on such sort notice."

"Hai, Tsunade-san. I am here. What do you need to discuss with me that is so important?" Gaara asked.

Tsunade signaled for the two to sit in the chairs in front of her desk, and grabbed a sake bottle out from under her desk.

"Well I dunno if I said it was really that important," Tsunade chuckled lightly to herself. "But yes, we do have the annual Sakura Festival this week, and I was planning on having you join us.'

Gaara starred blankly at Tsunade. "That is what was so important?" Gaara hissed lightly.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Hai, but its more than that. To have you here for the Sakura Festival means that our villages will have the much of a stronger bond."

Gaara didn't say anything; he was lost in deep thought. The blond sitting next to him though, did not enjoy the silence.

"But Tsunade-bachan. Doesn't that mean that Gaara will need a date?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Hai, Naruto, I do believe that means that the Kazekage will need to find himself a date for the Sakura Festival." Tsunade nodded her head in agreement.

Gaara smiled a small smile to himself. "Do not worry. I will find a date suitable to go with me to the Sakura Festival." Gaara said out loud. "Thank you Tsunade-san." Gaara bowed a little before disappearing into a wave of sand.

"Naruto, do you think Gaara will ask Sakura-Chan to go with him to the festival, like we planned?" Tsunade questioned the blond in the seat in front of her.

"Of course Tsunade-bachan. Gaara has already kissed Sakura-Chan. It's only a matter of time before they fall in love with each other." Naruto said starring out the window.

_**With Gaara**_

Gaara was wondering around the hidden leaf village in search of a certain pink-haired kunochi. He was walking down the street when he felt a sudden small earth quake on the ground. Not knowing what it was, he followed the noise that came with it, and abruptly the shaking of the earth intensified.

"You can only dodge me for so long Lee!" Sakura's voice rang out through the forest. Gaara was standing atop a tree branch watching the battle below him. Sakura was standing in the middle of a training field. Large craters were in the ground all around the field, and Sakura's fists were blazing blue.

"My beautiful youthful Sakura blossom." A voice said, "I will win this youthful fight, and we shall youthfully go to the youthful Sakura Festival."

Gaara growled a little bit when he heard another man wanted to take _his_ Sakura to the Sakura Festival.

Taking another look at the scene, he barely saw a green blur heading to Sakura's rear. Instinct took over him, and he sent a little sand down to the training field. A few feet away, Gaara's sand tripped the attacker, and the blur slammed into the ground.

Sakura quickly turned around, noticing Lee was vulnerable, and slammed her fist into the ground a few feet away from her. Taking a deep breath she sighed.

"I'm sorry Lee, but it appears the you have lost. I think you are going to have to find someone else to go to the Sakura Festival with. Sorry."

Sakura bent down, and helped Lee stand. "This is nothing my beautiful Sakura, just wait. I will become stronger and protect your youthful life with mine. I promise." Lee said loudly.

Sakura sweat dropped while looking at Lee. He was in his "good-guy pose" with his teeth brightening smile, and his thumbs up.

"Thats great Lee." Sakura said, and got up to leave. Walking into the forest, Sakura couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

Quickly getting into her fighting stance, Sakura called out, "Who's there?"

A dark figure came out from behind the tree, and Sakura visibly relaxed. "Gaara, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I need to talk to you." Gaara said bluntly.

Sakura sweat dropped a little at his bluntness, but responded, "Okay then Gaara, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Gaara took a step forward, and quickly brought Sakura into his arms. He looked down at her with a sense of need, and couldn't help but crash his lips onto hers.

Quickly, Gaara sucked on Sakura's bottom lip, causing her to gasp in surprise. Taking the chance, Gaara shot his tongue out into the pink-haired girls cavern. He traced over every spot; seemingly trying to memorize it, before pulling out for air.

Sakura's face was bright red, but she had a lovely smile adoring her face. She leaned into Gaara's embrace, and said with a slight laugh, "You should need to talk to me more often"

Gaara nodded his head in agreement, but quickly moved his head to her neck.

"Sakura," Gaara called huskily. "You smell so good."

Taking his tongue out of his mouth, he slowly traced it over her throat, and then down to her shoulder.

"Ga-Gaara-ah!" Sakura yelped a little in surprise at the new feeling the red-head was giving her.

Gaara looked up from what he was doing, and noticed Sakura's eyes were closed. Hearing her in contentment, Gaara took think time to bite down on the spot between her neck and collar bone.

"Ah! Gaara! What are you doing?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

"I'm marking you." Gaara said nonchalantly. "I'm taking you to the Sakura Festival."

"Hai, Gaara-kun." Sakura said, looking into his eyes.

Jade met emerald, and Gaara couldn't help but give Sakura a small smile. This caused Sakura's smile to widen, and she placed a small kiss on the Gaara's cheek.

"I have to go home now, Gaara-kun." Sakura said. "I will see you tomorrow at the festival, ne?"

"No." Gaara said. "I'm walking you home, and then I will pick you up tomorrow for the festival."

"Hai, Gaara-kun." Sakura said. And with that, Gaara and Sakura walked together hand-in-hand to Sakura's house.

_**The Next Day**_

"Oh, no! Ino-Pig. I don't know which kimono I want to wear." Sakura said out loud. There were two hours until the festival started, and one hour until Gaara picked Sakura up.

Sakura already had her hair and make up done. It looked beautiful. Her shoulder length hair was placed up into a messy, but sophisticated bun with two chop sticks in it. Her make up was pink blush added to her cheeks, and some light red eye liner.

"Forehead-girl," Ino said, "In my opinion you have two choices. You could go with the black kimono with pink and red cherry blossom petals on it, or you could go with the white kimono with blue cherry blossom petals on it."

"I think I'll wear the black one, and you can wear the white one." Sakura said; finally deciding on what to wear.

"Its a deal Forehead-girl." Ino said happily. Ino had light blue eye shadow on here eyes, bringing out the intensity of her eye color, and a light pink blush was added to her cheeks as well.

After getting dressed both girls were seemingly content with their outfits. Sakura knew Gaara would like her outfit, but wondered if Ino's date would like hers as well. Wait a second, Sakura didn't even know who Ino's date was!

"Ino-pig," Sakura shouted from her living room, "who's taking you to the festival?"

Ino came into the room with a deeper pink tint on her cheeks than the blush. "Oh, its- reall-ly no on-ne Sakura-Chan." Ino stuttered slightly.

"Aw, come on Ino-Chan. You know I'm going with Gaara-kun-" Sakura was cut off by Ino's loud mouth.

"YOU'RE GOING WITH WHO!?!" Ino yelled.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh... I forgot to tell you I was going with Gaara then, huh? Whoops..." Sakura said.

"Forehead girl when were you going to tell me you were going to the festival with the Kazekage?" Ino glared at the pink-headed girl.

"Well... um... you see.. I thought I already did." Sakura smiled sheepishly again. "But don't change the subject Pig! Who are you going to the festival with?"

"Well, Shika-kun asked me yesterday, and I told him I would!" Ino said dreamily.

"So you're going with that lazy bastard huh?" Sakura laughed to herself, as a knock was heard at her front door.

"I'm coming," Sakura called.

Sakura opened the door, and gawked at the sight before her. There was Gaara, dressed in an all black males kimono with a crimson cherry blossom in his hand.

Gaara smiled slightly at the sight and Sakura, and couldn't help but hug the girl in front of him. "You look so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

"Um, sorry to ruin the moment and all, but we gotta get going to the festival." Ino's loud voice was heard as she chucked Sakura's purse at her. Sakura caught it effortlessly, and looked at Gaara.

Taking a deep breath, Gaara looked at the flower in his hand. "I got this for you." He said quietly.

"It's beautiful Gaara." Sakura said while taking it. "And you look very handsome yourself."

Taking the flower, Sakura carefully arranged it into her hair. Leaving her home with Ino a slight ways ahead, Gaara and Sakura walked hand-in-hand to the festival. Sakura carefully rested her head on Gaara's shoulder.

"_I guess I was right yesterday," _Sakura thought to herself, _"Something different did happen."_

"_And yes Naruto, it was good."_

* * *

Oh, and guys. If you want me to put continue with this story let me know. I'm kinda content leaving it like this, but who knows.

Sakucherryblossoms out**


End file.
